They Call Us Evil
by Tossino
Summary: The Earl thinks the Noah need some extra clothes if they're going to be out and about, so he decides to knit some, and starts with Tyki. Noah family-centric. Oneshot.


**Title:** They Call Us Evil

**Summary:** The Earl thinks the Noah need some extra clothes if they're going to be out and about, so he decides to knit some, and starts with Tyki.

**Pairing:** None

**Genre: **Family, humour

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** ...uh... I don't think I have any actually... The Noah aren't being creepy or anything. xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM or the lovely Noah family. Hoshino Katsura does~

I feel a little bit like the title is too deep but... Maybe it can't be too deep? xD I don't know. Also, I mourn over the fact that you can't have Earl's hearts on ff. net. *Fistshake* Just... pretend they're there, yeah. And this is my first ever Noah fanfiction. I'm... pretty proud of it really~

This is yet another LATE birthday present, for Sensei on DGD, Fuku-Sensei on ff. net. So late happy birthday~

If you see any typos or awkwardness, do tell~ Enjoy!

* * *

**~ They Call Us Evil ~**

The Order and its minions called them evil.

Such pitiful beings, those humans, so unable to see the truth and so blinded by their own beliefs. That was why they always did what they did; making assumptions that led to war and conflict and pain. Pitiful beings indeed.

And Noah, they were human too.

Humans would call them mad if they saw them. Mad, crazy, insane, but in reality they were no different from the humans. They were... creations of the darkest parts of the minds of humans, if you will. So then maybe they were darker than most, but they were still very much human. Though for humans, this was hard to see. Human minds worked in simple ways. Most of the time.

Like when they weren't Cross Marian. But it was questionable whether that man was human or not.

Noah were human, and they were capable of making mistakes, of failing, everything that humans were. They were capable of feeling. Love and hate and pain.

For example, they really loved each other. They were a family, after all.

It was a sad thing they so rarely had time to be together all of them at once, and not everyone had awoken either, after the 14th wiped everyone out. Such a shame it was indeed. It pained him, the leader, the Earl, that their family was not whole. He was happy for those he had with him now, of course he was, but they were not a real family until they were whole~

But, in due time, yes, in due time~

For now, he would take care of the family he had.

"Why are you making clothes for us again, Duke Millenium?" Tyki drawled where he sat on the armchair, one leg draped over one of the armrests while his upper body practically hung off the other one.

It didn't matter how much he was told to sit up properly; he didn't do so anyway. Rebellious little boy, tsk tsk~

Earl rocked his rocking chair back and forth, Lulubell in cat form purring on his lap, knitting-needles in hands and yarn hanging on Lero's handle. He hummed a contented tune and wagged his feet back and forth in tune with the rocking of the chair as his hands worked nimbly on forming the yarn into what so far didn't have any real shape, and he continued to rock all the while. Back and forth, back and forth, creak, creak, creak the chair sounded as its legs moved on top of the red carpet.

And legs with black-and-white striped socks on wagged back and forth along with the Earl's beside Lero, on who Road sat, smiling widely. Over in one of the corners of the room stood Jasdebi, watching her intently as they pointed their guns at each other, intently as if she was a snake just waiting for the opportunity to strike. And in the opposite corner stood Skinn, arms crossed, skulking, all to himself like the lonewolf he was.

The smoke from Tyki's cigarette floated slowly into the air and dissolved as he leaned his head back with a sigh. He always seemed so uninterested and displeased, and really, he should stop that~ It was almost a little bit sad to see.

"Because you're going out into the big world to do work soon, so you need to be warm," the Earl answered cheerfully. "Especially you, Tyki-poo. You rarely wear proper clothes. You should take care of yourself more."

Tyki sighed again, more heavily this time, with a bit of an "oh please" tone to it.

"What is it you're making?" Road asked curiously and leaned forward, eyeing the little piece of cloth that the yarn had become so far, head tilted a bit to the side. "It's for Tyki, right?"

"That's right, Road, you're so clever," the Earl said and his grin seemed a little bit brighter. "It's a scarf. It's good to keep your neck warm during cold weather."

"I don't need a scarf," Tyki groaned and pouted a little as he flicked the smoking cigarette onto the ashtray on the small table next to his armchair.

The twins finally scurried out of their little corner, snickering to themselves as they grinned at the lazy brother of theirs.

"Listen to the boss, Tyki-poo~" Debitto cooed mockingly. "He knows what's best for ya, ya know."

"Yeah, listen to the boss, hee!" Jasdero agreed gleefully as he knocked his gun into Debitto's temple and they stopped behind Tyki.

Debitto leaned forward, hovering over Tyki's face as he held one hand in front of him, the gun hanging loosely only a few inches from Tyki's nose. And there was no reaction, just a few lazy blinks before the gun was swatted to the side as if it was just an annoying bug. Debitto's eyebrow twitched and his lips parted to say something more, but he and Jasdero got knocked aside by Road as she moved to take their place, putting her hands on Tyki's shoulders as she looked down at him, pouting softly.

"But the Duke is right, Tykiiii," she sniffed and flopped down on her heels, one of her hands moving to tug at Tyki's hair. "It's good to stay warm."

Tyki was absolutely sure that she just said so to make fun of him, or something, but he didn't feel up for arguing with Road and simply leaned his head further back to look at her with a cocked eyebrow.

Jasdebi flailed. "Road! Ya can't just do whatever ya want! It's rude, ya know!" Debitto yelled and pointed at her, cheek twitching.

"Yeah, rude, hee!" Jasdero added shrilly.

The twins were always such troublemakers. In general it was a bit of a pain when they were so short-tempered and couldn't stand getting something back when they mocked someone. That was probably why they were at Tyki so much; poor Tyki was too laid-back to really care all that much - some would probably call it being lazy - which could be both a good and a bad thing. At least he had Road to stick up for him when he couldn't bother doing it himself.

Road just turned her head and stuck out her tongue at Jasbebi.

...maybe it couldn't be called "sticking up", but at least it was something.

"Play nice now; we're family," the Earl interrupted them, his tone fond but with a bit of a threatening hint. "We don't want Skinn to leave, do we?"

Jasdebi grumbled testily and shot a dirty look at the looming figure in the corner. Leaving? Didn't look like he was leaving to them, though they wouldn't complain if he did. Then again, he could leave abruptly if he got annoyed even if he showed no signs of doing so before.

...who cared?

"He can leave for all we care," Debitto huffed and moved to flop down in another armchair.

As if anyone would notice if Skinn left anyway, honestly. That guy was so quiet and kept to himself if he wasn't annoyed, but as long as he had his damn sweets he was happy and, yes, quiet. And he still managed to be an annoying little shit. They were all so annoying, really. And yet they were family and that meant _caring_. Ah well.

"Yeah, we don't care, hee!" Jasdero whined and plonked down on the armrest.

Road grinned at them and turned her focus back to Tyki, her fingers sifting through his messy hair and trying to sort out the knots. He didn't look all that happy, but he let her do it anyway because he didn't really mind and he didn't feel up to deal with her whining if he tried to resist. It wasn't as if it felt bad or anything, it was just a bit annoying that they always tried to butt into his business. Road simply just liked touching his hair, and she liked when he looked tidy too, not like he did in those hobo clothes together with those _friends_ of his.

She never understood why he insisted on sticking with them. They were among those normal humans, the pitiful fools, and weren't worthy of being in the presence of a member of the Noah family like that. It was just like Cyril with his wife. Still, she knew they had to fit into society and she wouldn't complain openly; she just didn't like it. But at least to Cyril Trisha was just a human wife that he had only for the sake of fitting into society, but she was worried of what Tyki thought of his group of friends.

To him, they were important, right? And that was wrong.

"Shut up, will ya?" Tyki asked the twins tiredly and tapped the backrest of the armchair with his fingers. "Always gotta be so annoying. And I still don't need a scarf."

The last part was obviously directed to Road and the Earl.

"Watch your speech, Tyki-poo."

"Yeah yeah, my sincerest apologies. And please don't call me that."

Jasdebi cackled. It was so much fun, watching Tyki having to mind his manners like that. It wasn't something Jasdebi had to deal with, oh no, they got be however sloppy they wished with their speech. They didn't have that kind of part in the plan, and they didn't mind one bit~ And they would continue to mock that Tyki did.

"Apology accepted."

And of course the request got ignored. The Earl called Tyki that out of love after all~ And maybe because it was a little bit fun to see him getting annoyed at it. Well, not a little bit fun; very fun, to be completely honest. The grumpy little thing~

Tyki just sighed yet again.

"And, twins, do stop mocking your siblings," the Earl added and gave Jasdebi a somewhat hard stare. "We so rarely get together so many at a time after all; the least you can do is be a little nice."

He knew it was useless, but he had to at least make an effort to keep his family in check so that they didn't lose their respect for him because that just wouldn't do. It normally made the twins behave for a little while at least, and that was something. Silly things. But that was how families worked, wasn't it~?

Jasdebi just huffed and gave each other a look, and shrugged. "Whatever."

Road eventually seemed pleased with her work and pulled back her hands with a chirp of how good it looked now, and then trotted back to Lero and the Earl, climbing up to drape herself over one of his shoulders as she watched him knit. Tyki shifted his position, sitting up at least somewhat properly; leaning against the backrest at least, and propping his ankle onto one knee as he pulled out another cigarette.

A scarf. Honestly. Sigh.

"Won't it just look stupid if I wear a scarf on the job?" he asked dryly.

"Of course not," the Earl said.

Tyki just sighed, _again_, knowing it was useless to argue with the Earl when he was like that. It was better to just let him get that idea out of his head so that they could move on.

Two cigarettes, more mocking from the twins and more clinging and touching from Road - and actually some words from Skinn - later and the scarf was finished. Road grabbed it with a giggle and trotted over to wrap it around Tyki's neck. And, yes, it looked absolutely ridiculous, that he was sure of. And Road thought so too, and she backed off _giggling_ her heart out.

And the Earl just kept smiling, pretending he didn't understand what they were laughing about. Why, he just thought it looked cute.

"I'm not wearing this," Tyki said simply and rested his head in his hand, just looking blankly at the Earl. "The Exorcists will laugh at me."

"I don't think they would," Road said fondly and fixed the scarf a little. "I know Tyki can be very scary if he wants to, so the Exorcists will be too busy trembling in fear to notice what you're wearing~"

Tyki chuckled and ruffled Road's hair. "Yeah, you're right."

Of course she was.

...not that he was going to wear it anyway.


End file.
